perimarinefandomcom-20200214-history
Moonlit Squad
The '''Moonlit Squad '''is a group of high ranking Homeworld Gems, on a mission given to them by their respective Diamonds. Over time, they established their own name and continued to stay a team after crashing landing on a planet. Members * Citrine: The leader of the group who wields a staff. Upon meeting and getting to know each other, Citrine was unanimously voted to be leader because of her natural leadership skills that she was made with. She is extremely motherly towards the members, showering them with love and reassurance! Citrine thought it was appropriate to reform into something befitting for a leader! Although she has her moments of insecurities, she is an extremely skilled and powerful Quartz. * Carnelian: A sassy, hot headed, and bossy Quartz that he was before. He loves to bash things in and let off steam with his spiked mace! When he is met with challenges, he tends to get frustrated when he cannot solve them. Although he can get out of hand sometimes, saying slick remarks that may seem hurtful, he cherishes the friends the Moonlit Squad to his core! One of Carnelian’s biggest downfalls is that he lets his emotions get the best of him. He acts, sometimes, on emotions. * Crystal Quartz: Crystal Quartz is known for her quiet and shy demeanor but she lights up like a firecracker when she is comfortable around people she trusts. Crystal is a gem filled with secrets and tends to be very sneaky, hiding things well. This doesn’t make her any less of a sweetheart. She knows how to put on her game face and get down to business with her bladed hoop! * Emerald: The official pilot of the Moonlit Squad. Emerald is a very adventurous gem, who loves exploring new things and having fun. She had the misfortune of being poofed on a solo mission she thought she could handle herself. Her gemstone wasn’t discovered until 3 days after, when the Moonlit Squad went looking for her. It was typical for Emerald to stay within her gemstone to reform, because she cares highly about her looks, but 5 months was unusual for her. Emerald can also be very lazy at times and extremely laid back attitude towards most things. * Kyanite: Kyanite is an joy to be around! She brings the best out of everyone she meets due to her cheerful and upbeat nature! She has had a pretty rough gem lifetime, only because within the Kyanite group, they come out one of two ways: tall and skinny or small and stubby. Both types are still of use to their assigned courts so they are utilized to their full potential, so they aren’t shattered. But throughout their lifetimes, the small Kyanites are bullied by the tall ones. To make a long story short, our Kyanite was bullied, poofed, hidden away and left on the Blue Diamond controlled, Kepler-186F alone. When the Moonlit Squad found her, she did not want to trust anyone ever again. But with time, the Moonlit Squad gained her trust and recruited her as one of their own! Moonlit Squad Fusions * Peach Aventurine (Carnelian and Crystal Quartz): Peach Aventurine is calm, cool, collected fusion who is very tolerant of others. Her fighting spirit is off the charts. She is a huge morale boost when in battle, encouraging and reminding her allies that they can pull through and win. She is not a perma-fusion but because of the bond Carnelian and Crystal Quartz have, she can stay together for a full 24 hours! Her best friend and partner in crime is Chrysoberyl * Chrysoberyl (Emerald and Citrine): Chrysoberyl has a great sense of perception, having intuitive insight on all situations. She is quick on her feet when it come to decision making. Since she is open-minded and loves to explore everything new, stemming from Emerald, she is able to grasp newer concepts that are different from gemkind. * Lemon Quartz (Crystal Quartz and Citrine) They have a fantastic relationship and Lemon Quartz displays that well. They both have a very level headed way of thinking, being able to think situations out thoroughly. Lemon Quartz is a happy-go-lucky fusion who loves to plan everything ahead of time for the smoothest results possible. Missions are usually really easy when she’s around. * Sard (Carnelian and Citrine) Citrine and Carnelian have an okay relationship. Carnelian recognizes that Citrine is leader but he tends he boss others around as well. This causes the two to butt heads sometimes. When the two come together, Sard is an extreme control freak. With Citrine being the leader and Carnelian being a bossy and hot headed gem, Sard takes control of every situation, big or small. The rest of the Squad tend to keep Carnelian and Citrine from fusing for this exact reason. On occasion, the two fight over control of Sard, which causes them to split easily. * Unakite (Carnelian and Emerald) Carnelian and Emerald have a complicated relationships filled with misunderstanding. The two do not agree on most things and are almost the embodiment of oil and water. When they fuse, they get completely out of control. They are overconfident to the point that they must prove how strong they are to everyone. They fall apart when they notice something isn’t going their way, a trait that stems from Carnelian’s frustrations with situations he can’t solve. Because of all of this, the two almost never fuse with each other. * Hiddenite (Emerald and Crystal Quartz) Emerald and Crystal Quartz also have an okay relationship. They secretly know that they are the best, especially at their assigned jobs. When they come together, Hiddenite radiates absolute self-confidence. She knows she’s THAT GEM! She is a fusion of little words because she feels as though some people aren’t worthy of them. When she fights, it is of the upmost elegance. * Tyrolite (Emerald and Kyanite) Emerald and Kyanite have a cute sibling type of relationship. Kyanite is very impressionable so she watches and studies Emerald more than she does with the other members of the Moonlit Squad. With Emerald’s stealthiness and swiftness, and Kyanite’s ability to bring the best out of anyone, Kyanite enhances Emerald’s ability to the max making the swift ninja, Tyrolite. * Angelite (Crystal Quartz and Kyanite) Crystal Quartz is one of Kyanite’s many protectors. When they fuse, Blue Quartz can come off as sweet and serene on the outside but she’s very devious on the inside. She loves to play pranks. She gains the ability of levitation, making her pranks easier to execute. * Strengite (Carnelian and Kyanite) After being accepted as into their team, Kyanite has been treated as a younger sibling to the Moonlit Squad. Carnelian, especially, takes on the role of a caretaker, being that he is the largest and the muscle of the group. When they fuse though, Carnelian gives in to Kyanite’s childish nature and becomes an even bigger child. * Turquoise (Citrine and Kyanite) Kyanite tends to bring the best out of anyone and Citrine is no exception. The Moonlit Squad acts as the protector/mentor over Kyanite, but Citrine is like a mother to her. When they fuse, Labradorite is a calm and reserved fusion. When she speaks, it is in a soft tone, being incapable of raising her voice. Stemming from Citrine, she is very perceptive. * Thulite (Carnelian, Crystal Quartz and Kyanite) With the three of them being such great friends, they have a flower child personality when they fuse into Thulite. They love to spread positivity. Thulite retains several things from her components, such as Peach Aventurine’s strong bond with Kyanite and Strengite’s almost childish nature but rejects Angelite’s devious ways.